


you make me lose my self control

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV Kyle Valenti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: kyle forces alex and michael to make uptitle: self control by frank ocean





	you make me lose my self control

“Do you think he meant it?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Kyle glanced over at a pouting Alex who seemed lost in his whiskey.  He’d reluctantly agreed to grab a drink with him, knowing he’d been moping ever since they wrapped up Project Shepard.  Alex had run out of excuses to talk to Guerin and, even though Kyle had insisted he didn’t actually need one, he was making himself miserable with ignoring him.  Kyle was trying to be a good friend, but it was so hard when Alex ignored every piece of advice he gave in favor of complaining.  It was exhausting at best.

“Back at Caulfield, Michael said he didn’t love me.  I thought he was just saying it to get me to leave, but do you think he meant it?  I mean, he hasn’t spoken to me in almost a month.” Alex said, moving his glass to make the ice stir around.  Kyle rolled his eyes.  How foolish of him to think he’d get one day off from talking about Guerin.

“Alex, you literally told him not to talk to you when you found out he kissed Maria, he’s respecting your wishes,” Kyle explained, signaling to the bartender to get him a beer.  He was going to need it.

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean it!  It, it was the heat of the moment ‘cause he stood me up after all that shit that happened in the prison.  I literally almost died for him and he stood me up 24 hours later!  I was just angry.” Alex argued, his face screwed up in a way that resembled a toddler more than a veteran.

“Well, what did you expect to happen?  You freaked out on him and then specifically only spoke to him regarding Project Shepard.  Not to mention, you were awkward every time you  _did_  talk to him.  He probably thinks  _you_  don’t love him anymore, so he’s keeping his distance.” Kyle explained even though he was more than certain it would be going in one ear and out the other.  The same thing happened regardless of who he gave advice to.  He’d become the resident relationship guru despite being single for years and also being regularly ignored.

“Forget it, you don’t understand,” Alex grumbled, squishing his cheek against his hand.  If Kyle rolled his eyes any harder, they’d probably fall out.  He was so tired of hearing the same shit when Alex was making no movie to either get over it or to reconcile.

He was also done with being asked for advice and then being completely ignored.

“Alright, get up,” Kyle instructed, standing up on his own.  He’d barely got half a beer in his system, but he wasn’t about to listen to Alex whine all night again.

“What?”

“You heard me.  Get up.”

Alex glared but obeyed and they both paid for their drinks.  Kyle grabbed his arm and began dragging him outside.  Alex complained, trying to shake off his grip.  He was too tipsy to be successful.  Kyle shoved him into the passenger side of his car.

“Where are you forcing me to go?” Alex grumbled, continuing his angry pouting in full force.

“I’m sick and tired of listening to you whine about Guerin, so we’re gonna go see him and you’re going to fix this shit when you’re just tipsy enough to be honest.”

The entire drive to the junkyard consisted of Alex insisting he had no interest in seeing Michael.  It was the most ridiculous lie he could’ve told.  He’d spent too much time drunkenly desiring Guerin for that to even pass as convincing.  Alex missed Guerin.  Kyle was pretty certain that Guerin missed him too.

Guerin spent most of his time recently with Liz which meant Kyle was seeing more of him than he was used to.  The guy was actually sort of growing on him.  Once you got past the brooding, he was funny, charming, and smart to the point it was intimidating.  On top of that, he and Liz argued and loved like siblings which made it just a fun vibe to hang around.  However, just like Alex, Guerin asked how Alex was doing all the damn time.  It was time they got over their petty bullshit.

So what if Guerin slept with Maria a couple times?  People make mistakes and it really seemed like that was the only one he’d made in a decade of Alex pushing him away.  Now Alex was pushing him away even harder.  Maybe Guerin wasn’t putting up much of a fight, but Kyle found it hard to say if he would do any different.

Alex only shut up when they pulled up to the junkyard.  Guerin was sitting outside in front of the fire pit.  He looked so lost in thought that Kyle couldn’t tell if he heard the car or not.  There wasn’t a trace of happiness on his face.  It was a sad sight to see.

“I’m not getting out,” Alex said.

“You know what?  You’re not allowed to drink anymore.  You turn into an actual toddler and I’m not your fucking caretaker.” Kyle rambled before climbing out of the car.  Guerin looked up when the door slammed closed.

“Gotta say, Valenti, you’re the last person I expected to come for a hook-up, but I’m down,” Guerin said, offering a flirtatious smile.  Kyle rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.  Sometimes he could really see what had Alex hung up for a decade and what had Maria willing to risk a lifelong friendship.  The guy could be charming.

“Not why I’m here,” Michael nodded, but still his eyes wandered.  Alex rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night.  “Alex is pouting in the car right now.”

That grabbed his full attention.

“He’s been whining about how you don’t love him anymore every time he drinks and I got tired of hearing it, so I brought him here so you’d be forced to hear it.

“But he’s the one who told me to leave him alone.  I don’t think he actually wants to see me.  He’s probably just drunk.” Guerin said, his cocky demeanor vanishing in favor of mimicking Alex’s pouty state.

“Oh, it’s absolutely because he’s drunk.  But it’s all the truth so it should probably get out.” Kyle explained.  Guerin did nothing but stared back into the fire pit.  “Look, you both miss each other.  Just talk.”

Guerin licked his lips slowly, “He’s in the car still.”

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Kyle groaned, storming back to the truck.  He threw the passenger door open.  “Get out.  It’s for your own good.”

Alex got out once he realized Kyle wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Alright.  Talk it out.” Kyle said as he forced Alex to sit across the fire from Guerin.  The two men were avoiding eye contact.  Kyle realized he was going to have to monitor their whole damn conversation to make sure it actually happened so he didn’t have to be in this situation again.  “Talk.”

Eventually, they dared to make eye contact.  The way they stared at each other made it seem like they were having an entire conversation without using any words.  It was way too intense for normal staring. Then again, damn near everything they did felt too intense to be normal.

That’s why Kyle didn’t want to fucking listen to it.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Alex asked after way too many minutes of aching silence.  Guerin scoffed, shaking his head.

“Alex, you told me to leave you alone.”

“So?  Literally, when have you  _ever_  listened to me when I was angry?” Alex demanded, leaning forward.  Guerin tilted his head to the side in disbelief.

“I always respect your boundaries, don’t say that shit to me,” he said.  

“You do, but you don’t ever take me lying.  You  _knew_  I was just pushing you away because‒”

“No, Alex, you were  _walking_  away.  Again.  After you said you wouldn’t.” Alex was the first to break the eye contact.  He looked everywhere except for Guerin.  If he dared to look in his direction, he focused on the fire.  Kyle waited for the explosion that was sure to follow.

“You stood me up!  The day after I almost  _died_  for you, you left me to go kiss my friend!  Did you think I forgot?  Did  _you_  forget?  I thought that cleared the air, I thought that was when we were finally going to, to…” Alex trailed off, glaring harshly into the fire pit instead of Guerin.

“No one asked you to die for me, Alex!  I didn’t want you to!  The only fucking reason I’m alive is because you knew I wasn’t going to let you die!”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing!  I don’t feel bad for you saving your life, Michael!”

“With lies!”

Guerin’s voice ripped through the desert with a painful amount of force, anger rippling off of him with nearly visible waves that caused Kyle to stumble backward.  He made a mental note never to piss him off.  Regardless of the power he gave off, Guerin stared harshly at Alex who gazed back with just as much attention, just with a lot less animosity.

Thank God Kyle made them have their conversation in the junkyard and not somewhere public.

“Why the hell would you think they were lies?” Alex asked, annoyance more than anything in his voice.  Guerin was shaking.

“Because you just wanted to get me out of there.  You would’ve felt bad if you brought me somewhere to die.  So you threw my own words in my face to force me to leave.  That  _hurts_ , Alex.  Everything tied to you hurts.” he admitted.  Kyle took a couple steps back.  He suddenly felt like he was intruding.  Sometimes there were things between two people that nobody else needed to see or hear.

Kyle turned to face the car for extra measure.

“Michael, none of what I said was a lie.  You know me, I’m stubborn and it took you trying to die on me to get me to say what I felt.” There was slight shuffling and a small sniffle.  “I don’t look away, Guerin.”

Oh God, here comes the sappy bullshit.

“You did though.”

“I  _didn’t_.  I was angry, but I didn’t stop. I meant what I said.  Michael,” There was a long pause and Kyle was beginning to wonder if they fell asleep.  “I miss you and I’m sorry if I pushed you too far away.  Just… please don’t sleep with Maria again.”

“I haven’t since Texas.  She got freaked out by the hand.  You jumped to conclusions.” Another long pause.

“I love you,” A heavy breath came from one of them.  Maybe both.  “Can we talk when I’m sober?”

“Please,” That was a strange word to hear in Guerin’s voice.  “But you can stay over tonight.  If you want?”

“I want to.” More sappy bullshit. “Say you love me.”

“I love you.”

Once the sounds of kissing began, Kyle took that was his cue to leave.  He gave one look over his shoulder to see Guerin on his knees in front of Alex’s chair with Alex holding him by the back of the head.  Kyle smiled.  Fucking finally.

“Call me if you need me,” Kyle shouted back to them as he made his way to the car.  He tried to keep his eyes completely off the pair as he started it up, but he definitely caught sight of Guerin carrying Alex into the airstream.  He wondered if that was all muscle or if he used his powers too.  He pushed the thought out of his head before it got carried away.

It was almost weird that he didn’t have Alex whining in his passenger seat.  That was something that had become a constant over the past month.  However, he much preferred the space without it.  He loved Alex regardless, but he loved him a whole lot more when he was happy.

And Kyle finally got to enjoy that and some silence.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
